polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Germanyball
GermoneyBall (DeutschlandKugel) is a countryball in Center of Europe, Appears in most comics(as well as Forms of Deutschland), The capital is Berlin and is friends in Member of EU. History Germany was created in 1871 when all the little German Kingdomballs like Bavariaball and Prussiaball killed France's ass, took Alsace-Lorraine and annhilated Denmark. When they united they created the mighty entity known as "Reichtangle." All was good, reichtangle set up colonies and made some new friends. In 1914, Gavrilo Princip shot the Archduke of Austria-Hungaryball, Austria-Hungaryball invaded Serbiaball. So the Russian Imperialball was like, "Stay away from Serbia." And Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball were like, "Fuck you." So they attacked him. Then Franceball was like, "Stay away from Russia." And Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball were like, "Fuck you." So Germany attacked Belgiumball to surprise Franceball. So UKball was like, "Stay away from Belgium." And Reichtangle and Austria-Hungaryball were like, "Fuck you." This was ironic as Britian ended up fucking up Reichtangle beyond all belief. So the Reichtangle was dismantled an created into Weimarball. This ended up with fascists taking power and creating Naziball who ended up raping France, Poland and the rest of Europe although thankfully he was stopped by USSRball and USAball. This also ended badly for Germany as he was now split in 2 although USAball give him lots of monies. But that's fine as he finally got reunited. So now Germany has been take over by a new fascist dictator called Merkel who has established the Fourth Reich elected liberal conservative called Merkel who has built stonger ties with the EU. Germanyball is very stronk and is rich country in Europe,he is friends by everyone that not annoy him. He annoys Poland He can into space (Sorry Poland). He is the heart of Europe and European Union. Personality Germanyball is a very "stonk" and rich country and is friends with pretty much everyone who doesn't annoy him. He can into space (sorry Poland). he is the heart of the Merkelreich European Union. he enjoys gang raping Poland with Russia. 'Relationships' *''Russia In the '''WW2(World War Two) Nazi Germany And USSR has Poland, but Nazi Germany broked the contact by Operation Barbarossa, in Present days he and Russia is making fun of Poland. *'Austria '''Germanyball's girlfriend, in '''WW1 & 2', She was with Germany. In present days they are making fun of France. *'UK '''Friendly Rival, In '''WW2' Nazi Germany tried to Invade United Kingdom, but the plan failed, in present days they are drinking tea and beer and making fun of Poland. *'Poland '''Enemy and friend, he makes fun of him, he invaded him in WW2, now they are making jokes forever, but still Germany annoy him. *'USA Friend and ally; USA helped make Germany stronk during the later 20th century. In WWII was staunch enemy, but did not of work so well. *Franceball' '''EU' Rival and a back-up punching bag if Poland dies. *'Brazilball' Fucked him up during the FIFA 2014 World Cup Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Germans Category:Aryan Category:Modern Countryball